


dream come true

by arsoul



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2Jae, M/M, Shapeshifting, basically a x times he trought something happened and two times it did happen, collage AU, i can't capitalice words for my life, jaebum is a panther, other members with minor roles/only mentioned, the only capitalized word is "LoL", yugbam for a milisecond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsoul/pseuds/arsoul
Summary: youngjae is agreeing with jinyoung, and that's never good.





	

maybe telling jinyoung he was starting to have weird dreams was a bad idea, because after having the actor laugh at how deep in love he was, he told him he should stop playing LoL so late.

what bothered him the most was the thing about "how deep in love" he was with his roomate. 

he just liked his roomate. he was in an advanced year of college, he studied photography with a minor on music, just like him, so he would help him and lend him old notes if he needed them, almost making youngjae cry thankfully.

he took care of him and helped him with his homework if he couldn't do it by himself. he sang on the shower with be smoothest voice he would hear on repeat on his soundcloud, because he was also a skilled producer, or every morning he had class he would hear his voice calling his name in a soft tone while shaking him gently (a thing that happened after youngjae sleept over three of his morning classes four days in a row and his loud alarm woke everyone but him, woke jaebum too). on top of that, he had been a b-boy when he was young, a flaming passion on music and dancing.

he was actually the reason behind him meeting jinyoung, one of his best friend's now, since he was jaebum'solo childhood friend who just loved visiting their dorm and teasing jaebum, and then took a liking in youngjae, taking care of him just like jaebum would.

also, his senior roomate im jaebum as he introduced himself, was extremely hot, he had a really buff friend from china who would appear ocassionaly and drag jaebum away because he "had to be healthy too" and he "shouldn't be slacking off too much" after waving at youngjae cheerfully. and he was thankful.

okay, maybe he was a little bit in love.

but he was only complaining about the weird dreams he was starting to have, one was about jaebum just getting home from his afternoon classes and just to drop his bag, make his way to the sofa where youngjae sat and he grabbed him by the sides of his face and kiss youngjae on the lips just to pull away and say, in the most sweet and tender way "i want to eat an eggyolk burrito, extra sauce".

he was so confused he woke up.

or the time he was dreaming about being a dragon age character and he had romanticed the character that looked like jaebum and, in the middle of the love making cutscene he whispers in his ear, voice raw and raspy, "shawty imma party til the sun down".

or when he dreamed of himself proposing his love under a cherry tree blossom, handing a pink envelope with all his feelings to jaebum who just looked at it and ripping it in two before steping forward and grabbing him by the hips, "i want to hear you say how much you love me" is what he told him before kissing him lightly and walking away to ride a white horse.

he had an anime marathon that night, he wasn't proud.

and then there was jinyoung's favourite.

the dream in which he has the perfect date with jaebum, who just smiles and kisses him gently and, when they arrive back to their dorm and jaebum unlocks the door, he finds a zip in his nape. out of curiosity, youngjae pulls it down and mook, one of his friends, pops out of the jaebum costume and screams "it was just a prank!" and started dabbing away but not before high-fiveing yugyeom on his way out, just as the real jaebum opens the dorm door and peeps his head out, confused.

("that could actually happen" jinyoung had told him. "he just needs to get you drunk enough")

but what youngjae hated the most was how he never could distinguish between dreams and reality, because he was sure he had dreamed jaebum told him to buy five birthday candles with random numbers on them after he came from his morning classes since he had classes all day, but when jaebum arrived that day he asked "did you buy the candles i asked you for the shoot i need?"

since then he indirectly asks about what he dreamed about.

"hey, jaebum"

"hmm?"

"do you, uh, listen to exo?"

"not really, why?"

"ah, nothing"

 

"jaebum"

"yes"

"do eggyolk burritos exist?"

"pffft--what? that--that's not real, i think"

"oh, sorry, i just read something and I wondered about it"

 

but then the weirdest dream came along.

jaebum had sat him down and told him to not freak out and then going into details about how some people could turn into animals, how it was normal to be a shapeshifter these days and that even jackson, his buff friend, was a shapeshifter too, a wolf one.

then he proceed to tell him about how he was a panther shapeshifter, or werepanther, and that he would have to start shapeshifting more often or he'll lose the ability, and that would be really bad since he's an only child an has to keep the family's animal, and with exams coming up he couldn't go anywhere and had to start shape-shifting in their dorm.

youngjae didn't belive it until the older man stared at him dead in the eye and shapeshifted before his eyes, letting a growl once he was done.  
  
a third of youngjae wanted to scream, another third wanted to coo at how awesome that was and the last part just wanted to pet him.  
  
but all the did was inhale deeply to see if he was alergic.  
  
he sneezed.  
  
and he was pretty sure panther jaebum had just laughed at him.

 

following his routine, after he was woken up once again by jaebum soft voice telling him he had to go to his morning classes, he went to have breakfast.

while jaebum drank his morning coffee and probably texted jinyoung about something, he teared his eyes away from his cereal.

"hey, jaebum"

"yeah?"

"uh, did you tell me something about shapeshifting last night...?"

he asked quietly as jaebum looked up from his phone, blinking slowly and moving his eyes back to his cup, looking at the contents before his attention went back to the youngest of the two.

"yeah"

"oh, so you really shapeshift? that's cool!"

jaebum smiled, youngjae was thankful.

 

he didn't have anymore weird dreams for a while, it was a blessing, he just had a couple of almost heart attacks when he saw a panther walking on the small dorm until he got used to it and not having to sneeze too often at the sight of a feline.

he'd even pet jaebum's head sometimes, or let him rest his head on his lap then they watched tv or open a door for him, sinice jaebum shapeshifted for three hours every four days, just to keep the ability intact.

but honestly, he doesn't know how he ended cuddling in the living room of his tiny dorm with the shapeshifter. he was sick, breathing through his mouth and watching some cheap tv program. he had done his homework and jaebum had made him something warm to eat and then shapeshifted when youngjae said he was still cold under three blankets.

the big cat just nuzzled his head into his stomach, half his body on the sofa half on youngjae's lap, just like other days the did that. the youngest moved his hands to pet the feline's head and then down to his neck to scratch gently, almost jumping at the loud purring after scratching for a few minutes, but he giggled afterwards.

he was pretty sure this was other weird dream, but just went with it as he was way too comfortable right now.

he focused on the earrings in the panthers ears, they seemd to stay after shape-shifting, witch was nice. he touched them, his pianist hands massaging the eats and making their way to the metal hoops, jaebum looked up to meet his eyes, confused.

'what are you doing' is what he said with his eyes.

'nothing' he answered wordlessly as he smiled happily and the shapeshifter just relaxed again to the touch, purring calmly.

youngjae just wondered if other things transfered to his panther form, maybe if he had a tattoo it would be under his fur? a scar maybe? a new through made his way to his mind, which seemd way more interesting.

he lowered his head until it was over jaebum, and he buried his nose on his fur, doing some kind of esquimo kiss as he tried to see if jaebum's shampoo smell was also present in his panther persona.

he pulled away and his characteristical laugh resonated over the tv's voices. jaebum looked at him again, getting up from his lap and sitting on the couch, still.

"you just---your fur smells like your shampoo, it's soo weird! and your earrings too!" he said, finally calming down. "but it's nice, really, i like your smell"

the feline blinked once, twice until by the third time he made a weird noise which usually meant jaebum was laughing at him, but then the animal just ran away into jaebum's room and then came back as a compleatly dressed jaebum (he once told him every time he shapeshifted back into a human he was naked)

"...jaebum what--?"

before he could continue, jaebum sat back on the sofa resting his head on his shoulder. then he openes his mouth to talk with a raspy voice and low tone as he always did when he shapeshifted back (he also told him his vocal chords got affected by the change, something about animal vocals chords and human chords being different) "you smell nice too, you know? it's torture for someone with enhanced senses"

youngjae was sure he was blushing, he felt the heat crawling into his face at a slow but effective peace.

jaebum's face resurged from his neck, looking as fierce as ever, but that facade fell instantly, his dumb laugh taking over as he threw his head back and lighty touched his nose.

"cute" he mumbled, heat making his way up the shapeshifter cheeks.

finally, jaebum moved his hands to youngjae's cheeks to make them face to fsce and placed their foreheads together, closing his eyes for a few seconds before opening them just to stare at youngjae with the biggest, brightest and most dazzling smile ever.

the youngest was convinced this was anot her weird dream, he probably stayed up playing LoL and passed out waiting for the game to update and is now having some kinky dreams, so he did what he would do in other kink filled dreams, kiss his roomate.

and like in any of his dreams jaebum did kiss him back, and as the older pulled away, sightly out of breath, he asked "go out with me?"

"yes" he mumbled, just like in any other dream he ever had. 

 

 

  
  
when youngjae woke up the next day it was because of the alarm he had put up, bap's "killer" playing at full blast, filling his ears as he felt strong arms sitting him up, patting his stomach while sleepy whispers of his name were said.

finally, what woke him up completely were a pair of lips against his own.

again, it wasn't a dream, and he didn't have to use his morning chat technique to discover it.

and maybe jinyoung was right, he was in love with jaebum and maybe he needed to stop playing LoL. or at least an ungodly hours.

**Author's Note:**

> panther jaebum is MY dream come true.  
> bless u  
> i'll probably do a series of one-shots about panther!jaebum & human!youngjae.
> 
> i want to note that all the weird dreams are actually dreams i have had and that also I almost wrote "jaebum's furry persona" on this one.
> 
> anyways this is my first english fic in years so it's probably worded like crap and has weird spelling, sorry.
> 
> leave kudos and comments!  
> xoxoxo


End file.
